Knee pads are commonly used to protect knees from hard surfaces and to provide padding and comfort to users of knee pads engaged in activities that may require the user to rest on his/her knees for long periods of time. Knee pads are generally strapped around a person's leg at the knee. Attachment can be with any combination of flexible straps and/or buckles. The straps assure that knee pads remain in contact with the front of a person's leg at their knee. Furthermore, straps keep a knee pad on a knee if a person had to stand up and walk to another location.
The problem with knee pads is that they can sometimes limit a person's movement over a hard surface. Knee pads are often made of a rubbery material so the knee pads tend to stick to a smooth surface such as floor tile or concrete as a person moves along the surface to work. The user must often pick up their knee/leg and move over the surface to adjust their position on the work surface (e.g., flooring). What the present inventor believes there is a need for are knee pads that can move easily over a flat surface such as flooring. The present inventor believes that an improved knee pad system would ease a user's required effort when working on a flat surface.